futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Dixie-Russia relations (World War III)
Dixie-Russia relations (Russian: Дикси-российские отношения) are the bilateral relations between the Dixie Republic and the Russian Federation. Relations between the two nations are extremely positive and cordial, as they consider each other key military and economic allies in each other's respective regions. It is considered one of the most positive of eastern-western global relations. Both nations also share an animousity with the United States. During the Southern War of Independance, Russia supported the southern armies in their war against the military might that was the United States. After Russia launched the GOAB, the United States, fearing that the seperatist governments would call on Russia to fire the GOAB at the United States, granted Virgina its independance. While Dixie does not consider itself part of the Russian zone of influence, it favors friendly and cordial relations with Russia, unlike what it considers the "Yankee stupidity of hostilities with the Motherland". Dixie and Russia are both exporters of oil, and are subsequently, in the top three of the world's largest producers of oil. Russia is the world's largest producer of oil, while Dixie is the world's third-largest producer of oil. Russia is Dixie's main exporter of natural gas. Meanwhile, Dixie is Russia's main exporter of cattle. History After the Cold War, and the formation of the Russian Federation, the negative attitudes of Russia in the American South slowly dwindled over time, with a brief resurgance during the Bush Administration. During the Obama Administration, the conservatives of the United States and the American South in particular, grew increasingly fond of Russia, especially during the presidency of Vladimir Putin, and due to Russia's handling of the situation with ISIS and Vladimir Putin's seemingly anti-Islam stance. During the Southern War of Independance, the Russian government sold and even donated arms to the southern seperatists, infuriating the American government. Russia already had very positive relations with the independant republics of the former Confederacy. As the Battle of Virginia raged on, this led to the Russo-American conflict, which ended when Russia detonated the GOAB. In fears that the Virginian seperatists would ask Russia to fire the GOAB at the United States, President Tim Kaine granted Virginia its independance. After Russia fired the GOAB in 2036, the Republic of Texas' space program got immedietly to work to fund its own space weapons program. The Russian government was fond of the Texan attempts, and offered aid, basically giving the Texan government blueprints to the GOAB. Russia and Texas also collaborated in establishing a moon base, and subsequently, were both the first to establish human colonies on the moon. This thereby, pushed the United States further down on the global power scale, who was simply powerless to stop Russia's ever-growing influence. After the GOAB detonation, commenced the Great Raids, in which the Russians raided an innumerable amount of property owned by Western elites, as well as western military arsenals. The Russians captured more than a thousand western aircraft, and captured five U.S. aircraft carriers. Two of those were given to the navies of Dixie's coastal states. In 2045, the republics in the former American South coalesced to form the Dixie Republic, a descendant and recognized version of the Confederacy. The Russian government was one of the few that immedietly recognized the Dixie Republic's independance, with former Russian president Vladimir Putin and his daughter, Mariya Putina, the current Russian president at the time, paying a visit to the Dixie Republic to open talks and begin formal political relations. Today, Dixie and Russia routinely perform joint-exercises, meant at not only combating terrorism, but what they consider to be a very-possible invasion from the United States. Category:Geopolitics Category:Russia Category:Politics Category:22nd Century and On